


Per Gaudems ad Astra

by Marcus_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Involuntary urination, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Orgasm, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: The Characters belong to JK Rowling, but the story is © M Stanson 2020
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. In which a question is asked and only half answered

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters belong to JK Rowling, but the story is © M Stanson 2020

They’d just finished their first flying lesson so inevitably it was the big topic of discussion during break. After they’d all got through the oh and ah phase Harry felt he had to ask, “One thing everyone else seems to be taking for granted didn’t make sense to me; why did the boys have to wait at the gate for two minutes after the girls had gone in before the lesson started”.

Hermione went red; Ron looked at Harry “Bloody Hell Harry that’s the sort of question I’d expect from a muggle. Still I suppose in some ways you are like a muggle being brought up by the Dursleys; it’s the knicker check”.

Harry was about to shout out ‘Knicker check’ when he realised Hermione was now the colour of a well cooked beetroot and lowered his voice “Sorry Hermione I’d have asked later if I’d realised that was the answer but why. I know this school has some funny traditions that might be close to being classified as fetishes in the muggle world but I’d didn’t see that one coming”.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron, clearly she wanted him to continue with the explanation

Ron looked back at Hermione, the sort of look he gave Ginny when he was trying, usually unsuccessfully, to embarrass her. The colour was fading from her face and Ron suddenly realised that when you took away her little miss smug and know it all attitude and turned a bit of a blind eye to her explosive hair, she was actually a bit dishy. He filed that thought away for later and decided he’d make a better impression if he answered Harry’s question. “It’s good ‘ole Elf and Safety Harry, I don’t know the details but it’s bloody dangerous for a girl to fly a broom without really thick knickers on. Last summer Ginny was trying to teach herself to fly; you know how it is with the youngest in the family they always have to try and keep up even when they’re not old enough. Anyway mum caught her in the garden, leg over a broom in just a summer skirt”.

“And just some thin summer knickers”. Hermione chipped in

“Doubt it; Ginny’s a bit of a wild child. Mum had a big fight to stop her skinny dipping in the lake when she was about six and I’ve heard comments like ‘You’ll go back upstairs and get properly dressed’ often enough since”.

Quietly Harry filed this information away, maybe Ginny would be fun to get to know, when she arrived at Hogwarts next year.

“Anyway mum goes ballistic, essentially tells Gin she’ll kill herself, really went over the top which is not like mum. Ginny went pretty quiet, I think she realised she overstepped a big line. So there you are, pre-flight checks, Madam Hooch lines them all up, skirt fronts up, interlocks in place, we can be called in and everyone goes flying”.

“Why only the girls”.

“Who knows; it’s like being able to pee up the wall; something we don’t have any trouble with but Hermione however hard she tries can’t”.

The look on Hermione’s face said that was a challenge she’d take on later, but the bell rang for the next period and they all trooped off to the joys of Potions with Professor Snape.


	2. In which an answer is provided, but not tested

Hermione had her head in a book as usual when Ginny and Luna appeared in the common room and came to speak to her. “Is it urgent, with all the ‘You know who’ stuff going on, being a swot is getting bloody hard work and I don’t have any time for anything trivial”.

“Oh this isn’t trivial Hermione it’s probably the most important thing you’re going to learn this year, although there won’t be any house points for it, just a practical exam”.

At the word ‘exam’ Hermione stopped reading and started to pay attention. “Go on then, but please short and to the point”.

“Luna’s solved the triple interlock knicker problem”.

“Solved it, what’s the problem, you wear them flying, end of. It’s only a problem if you have some sort of compulsion to break school rules”.

“Well not solved it then but worked it out; the why, and when we tell you I think you might want to have a go at rule breaking yourself”.

Hermione looked from one girl to the other, “You know my feelings about breaking rules; are you really sure you want to get me involved”.

“There has to be three of us and I realy think when you know what we know you’ll change your mind”.

“Go on then”.

Lina took up the story, “I’d been rooting around in Victorian history. Back in those days all girls rode a broom side-saddle and couldn’t play Quidditch. Then the muggles invented the bicycle and muggle women started wearing bloomers so they could ride one. That prompted some radical witches to agitate to be allowed to ride brooms the way boys do and also to be allowed to play Quidditch. So a bit like the crinoline brought in women wearing knickers because if you fell over the whole thing flew up in the air and exposed your bum and other bits, girls started wearing triple interlock knickers and riding brooms like boys”.

“OK, so far so historically interesting but it sort of skips the big question”.

“Just coming to that because that was my thought, was this just some antiquated male obsession with female modestly used as a means of control and it isn’t. You have to dig a long way back, pretty much the middle ages but I finally got to what I think is the real answer and if I’m right three of us can test my idea and have a lot of fun. This could be the biggest thing for female pleasure, well since the middle ages”.

“If it’s that big how come it isn’t known about”.

“It’s one of those ‘everyone does it so no one asks why’ things. Take the knickers and crinolines, the fashion only lasted twenty to thirty years but women kept wearing knickers after that because it was ‘what women do’. I’ll bet you no more than one in twenty women today knows how it all started”.

Hermione could have torn her hair out, she was really quite fond of Luna, but she always had to tell a story not just get to the point. “Back on topic”.

“Yes”, Luna leaned in so her head was right next to Hermione’s “Magical orgasms” she paused “Yes thought that might get your attention”.

“Magical orgasms. I mean I can imagine if you used a broomstick between your legs, particularly one like the Nimbus 2000 you could rub your clit and have an orgasm, but in the dreaded triple interlock knickers you’d have to rub quite hard and then all the fluid, things would be really sticky”.

“So you’ve thought about it haven’t you”.

“Well yes, I know this place is a bit like a monastery at some times, sex just isn’t on the agenda but we’re all growing up”. Hermione realised her face felt flushed, funny how she could be so much the clever one right up until the subject turned to sex and then she got all giggly schoolgirl, which was embarrassing.

Ginny chipped in, “And you’re not the only one to think about it, but you’re right, the triple interlock pretty much deadens the sensation, I got sore before I got aroused”.

Luna resumed her story in an even lower voice “But if you take your knickers off it’s a whole different matter, you don’t even need to rub”.

“Eight thousand nerve endings in the glans of the clitoris”, Hermione was quite proud of knowing this, “but they still need stimulating by friction”.

“Or magic”.

“Magic!”

“Sh, yes, apparently when you power up a broom so it can fly you introduce magical energy to overcome the force of gravity, that forms a field around the broom that extends beyond the physical limits of the broom. Remember you taught us that muggle stuff, nuclear physics and explained the difference between alpha and gamma radiation, how alpha was very powerful but couldn’t penetrate much, well broom magic’s the same, triple interlock knickers and you’re as safe as houses, but sit it between your legs, nestle it into the damp private parts”.

“You mean the inner labia”

“Whatever you want to call them, the point is if you get good contact the effect is immediate and direct; which is why it’s so dangerous. You’re going to reach your peak”.

“Orgasm”

“Alright orgasm, why does the word matter”.

“If we use euphemisms we’re avoiding the reality of what we’re experiencing”.

“Except you’ll be so busy getting the words right you’ll not get round to the experiencing. Let me put it my way; you only need to put the stick between your legs and mutter 'Leviosa' and you’ll cum so fast you won’t know what’s hit you; and therein lies the danger. I now know why mum went off her head when I was going to try it aged nine, because imagine having the biggest and best and longest orgasm of your life in mid-air; either you fall off the broom or worse your legs clamp round it and you go completely out of control into something very, probably terminally, hard”. Ginny sat back on her heels.

“So now I know and yes I’ll never break the rule, but I” and she stressed the I while looking at Ginny “I wasn’t likely to anyway”.

Luna rejoined the conversation “How many witches in a coven”.

“Not that old trope, three, maiden, mother, crone; but that’s another ancient patriarchal definition, there’s no practical reason for a coven not to be any number or any age”.

“Any age I’ll grant you; two sixteen year olds and a precocious fifteen years old would make a perfect coven, but I think there’s a very good reason for three”.

“What makes me precocious just because I’m only fifteen”.

“Because technically you’re not allowed to have sex until you're sixteen and therefore technically as a result Hermione and I will be engaged in statutory sexual assault when we let you have your turn, but we won’t tell if you don’t. Or”, she paused “We could just wait a year until we let you have a go”.

“Just you try, I’ll tie Ron and Harry to myself before I let you do that”.

“Ooh, Kinky and equally illegal, not to mention incestuous”.

Suddenly the light went on in Hermione’s brain “You’re proposing that we all do it, one at a time, with the other two sort of riding shot gun”.

“I think the technical expression would be ‘wingman’ Hermione”, Luna’s ‘one upped you there’ look could only be described as smug. “That’s why we need you on board, we think we need at least two girls in complete control to ensure the third stays safe. We’re going to tie ourselves together, properly, with mountaineering harnesses, then whoever’s in the middle gets her knickers off and away we go. When she’s had enough we come back down, literally and metaphorically, swap places and go again”.

“I don’t know”.

“You don’t know!; the chance to have the biggest orgasm of your life and you don’t know. Let me spell it out, this will be the biggest of big O’s, you will be riding the wave, it won’t be ‘The clouds and the rain’, it will be the whole bloody monsoon. You know the French call it Le Petit Mort because you can pass out during a very big one well you’re probably going to pass out here, hence why it’s dangerous. This is not going to be your routine Friday night hand hump to relieve the itch and back to homework in ten minutes”. Ginny suddenly realised Hermione was looking scared, a to her, horrible thought was forming in her mind “You have had one haven’t you”

_Silence_

“Shit you haven’t; Oh Hermione an orgasm virgin at sixteen, I had my first aged twelve, you’ve wasted four years of your sex life; all the more reason to do this”. 

Hermoione had gone red and was trying to curl herself up into a small ball. Luna moved over and squeezed herself in alongside her in the chair, thank goodness for good old Victorian Chesterfield furniture in the common room. She wrapped her arms round her friend, “You’ve been so busy helping Harry and studying, you’ve not had time have you. You’re thinking ‘when would I have tried, between you know who and Owls something had to give’ and you’re right, but we’re here to help, just one night, a couple of hours at most and you’ll be up to speed with Ginny and I and way ahead of the others; I’m not planning on making this information public you know so it will be just us three, the ‘Top Guns’ of Hogwarts, the Best of the Best”.

Ginny had to admire Luna’s style, she was flipping Hermione’s biggest switch just as easily as Ginny might flip her clit if she wanted to turn herself on. ‘Best of the Best’ Hermione couldn’t resist that lure”.

“Go on then, but do I need to do some pre-flight training, should I have a few little ones first, on the ground, well in my bed. I know what to do I’ve just never got round to it”.

Ginny just couldn’t figure out how you ‘didn’t get round to it’, when she’d found out she’d been in there with her fingers as fast as she could find some privacy. So actually it had taken her a couple of hours to find plausible reasons not to be with anyone else and get to somewhere in the woods behind the house where she was sure she wouldn't get interrupted; but hey we’re all different. The way Luna was cuddling Hermione she wondered just how different Luna might be, but that was for another time. “I’d just go for it Hermione”, she remembered Luna’s methodology “It’s not like you usually need two attempts to do something new”.

“Go on then”.

“Tonight then about seven with our brooms down by Hagrid’s. He’s away so if anyone asks we can say we’re going to check up everything OK for him”.

“Tonight then”.


	3. Arrested development

“What have you got there Granger”.

“Er, some mountaineering harness Professor”

“And your broom”.

“And my broom obviously”.

“An interesting combination particularly for a girl who isn’t exactly Quidditch mad. Now if it had been Miss Weasley I’d have assumed some sort of training aid, but for you I’m puzzled, do explain”.

“Um, well ah, it is for Ginny sort of”.

_Silence_

“I’m not sure why she wants it probably as you say a training aid”.

“You are Miss Granger the world’s worst liar, it is why it is wise for you to stick to being a swot”.

“Yes Professor McGonagall”.

“So back to the dormitory with you and if you see Miss Weasley tell her whatever you have planned is cancelled”.

“Yes Professor McGonagall”.

\----------------------------------------

“Right well, that didn’t go well did it, McGonagall caught you and Trelawney caught me”.

“I think it’s the harness that gives it away, we’re none of us noted for any previous interest in mountaineering”.

“We need to get it outside in bits over a few days, stash it somewhere, then next Saturday is the last Hogsmead day of term, we can legitimately be fairly late back from that, particularly if Hermione volunteers to be duty prefect and do the final sweep, with us keeping her company”.

“That won’t be a difficult job to get, no one likes being ‘little miss spoilsport’”.

“No, and entirely in line with your persona, thus attracting less attention”.

Hermione wasn’t quite sure she liked Luna’s comment but she had to admit it was a practical point, “And I’ve got a couple of days for a dry run beforehand”.

“Don’t you dare Granger, I want to see the look on your face the first time and I’m not sloping over to your bed in the dark for it. You’ve waited for years you can wait for few more days”.

Hermione said nothing, there were times when she understood why Ron called his sister ‘scary’.


	4. Eject! Eject! Eject!

“Right everything ready, brooms, we’re all in harness and Hermione’s attached to both of us, Ginny knickers on”.

“Kinckers on”.

“Hermione Knickers off”.

Hermione waved her school knickers in the air, “Knickers off”.

“In your own time Hermione”.

Hermione nestled the broom between her legs, flexed her thighs apart and felt for a bit of pressure on her clitoris. That put the broom at quite a steep upward angle so she levelled it off, she felt around with her other hand and just made sure her inner labia were open and on both sides of the shaft. Well here goes “Leviosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

The three girls shot a couple of feet forward then pitched back and skyrocketed into the vertical, Hermione had about two seconds to think ‘Maybe I should have let Luna go first’ before the spreading orgasmic flush reached the limits of her body and then zapped back focusing exclusively on her genital core. Ginny, by far the best flyer was desperately trying to control her broom to slow their rate of accent, she caught site of Hermione’s face go from pink to beetroot as blood flooded in then to white as it flooded back out again.

Hermione’s legs clamped closed and her arms tried to cut her body in half jamming the wood into her labia, then a cloud of stars exploded in front of her eyes for a second before everything went black. When she came round they were about twenty feet from the ground, her broom was flailing in one hand and she was tipping head over heels. She could feel Ginny leaning into her and somehow the spinning stopped leaving her looking straight down at the rapidly approaching ground, the harness straps were digging into her pulsating groin as Ginny pulled them up. Things went black and her vision narrowed again before they were zooming back up into the sky at a speed she’d never flow at before. The strap pressure eased, they were flying in unison rather than Ginny desperately dragging the other two although Hermione was still actually suspended between the two other girls, she tried to get her broom back between her legs.

“Don’t! for fuck sakes don’t put that broom anywhere near your body!”. Ginny’s voice screamed in Hermione’s ear just in time. Hermione held the broom at arm’s length and they came back to the ground in a gentle spiral. The three girls’ landing was reasonably controlled but the second their weight was on their legs they all collapsed onto the ground. Hermione found herself panting for breath, her legs kept twitching and shuddering, every ten seconds or so they would clamp together again. Hermione couldn’t help thinking of waves running up the beach, one after another. 

Ginny started to giggle, which quickly turned into hysterical sobs of laughter, Luna was just lying still, her skin as white as her hair. For a second Hermione thought she might not be breathing, but then she let out a massive gasp.

They must have laid there for a long time because it was starting to get dark. Finally Ginny unstrapped herself and stood up. Somehow they’d managed to land only yards from where they’d taken off as witnessed by Hermione’s regulation knickers lying in the grass. “Come on you two, get the harness back off and into the bag under the bushes”. Neither Luna nor Hermione seemed to be capable of moving quickly but with Ginny’s assistance they completed the task. Hermione get your bloody knickers back on, we’re going to miss curfew if we don’t run”.

“Run I can barely stand, can’t we fly”.

“If you can’t stand you don’t have the control to fly, we’ve got to run”. Ginny found herself dragging the other two girls and they managed a stumbling jog back to school. They got inside the building just as the clock was chiming.

“Made it, right into the loos”. Only when she’d dragged them into the girl’s toilets and therefore out of sight of any boys and probably any teachers did Ginny finally relax. She found herself sitting on the floor, the other two opposite her propping themselves up against the wash basins.

“Are you both alright”. Initially she got no response so she kept talking to allow shattered minds time to recover.

“Well I don’t know what it felt like for your first time Hermione, but the fear’s made me feel as randy as hell. My knickers are soaked so I hope it’s mostly lubricant”.

“Mine isn’t”. Luna had finally spoken and Ginny turned to see her sitting in an obviously wet skirt. “When we were heading for the ground I was sure we were going to die and my bladder seems to have agreed with me”.

“What happened, I remember saying ‘Leviosa’ and then going straight up very quickly, then nothing more really until you started to shout at me not to put my broom near my body”.

“Well we went about 10 feet forward like we had a rocket up our arses, then as you say straight into the vertical, we didn’t corner just sort of changed direction. Then we went up and up with you basically screaming like a banshee until I’m pretty sure you had your orgasm, at which point you blacked out and we stalled just like a jet aircraft. I’ve always wondered if the laws of aerodynamics completely apply to flying brooms or whether the magic overrode some of them, but now I’m pretty convinced they do apply, but that the magic we can input is normally like flying a little single engine propeller aircraft, you know the sort that buzz around like lawnmowers. Well tonight we unleashed a jet fighter and when everything went wrong we ended up in the same situation. You orgasming was like the engines flaming out, we lost all our airspeed very quickly and started to fall like a leaf, not made any better by being connected but not rigidly”.

“I’m sorry Ginny I should have been trying to help but everything was just happening so fast and when we started to tumble I didn’t know what to try and do next; and it was all my idea in the first place”.

“Forget it Luna, we’ve all been pretty stupid, we’re bloody lucky to be alive, but I think we can agree we’ve learned our lesson. From here on in it’s my hand or something with a battery for sexual release, well until I’m old enough to molest a boy properly and I’m going to sew an extra layer into my Quidditch pants for safety too”.

“How did you get us out of it Ginny”.

“Like I said I’ve looked at comparisons between brooms and muggle military fast jets so I applied their stall recovery procedures and fortunately we were far enough up for them to work”.

Luna was wringing her knickers out in the sink, “So Hermione for your first every orgasm, how was it”.

“Mindblowing, scarily mindblowing. I can still feel little ripples going through me”.

“Poor you, I’m afraid everything else is going to be a bit of a let-down. I wouldn’t blame you for saying never again”.

“You must be joking, even if a normal orgasm is only a tenth of what I had tonight I want another of them. In fact if you two will excuse me, I think I can make it to bed so I’m going to do just that” and Hermione walked still rather unsteadily out of the toilets.

“You OK Luna”.

“Yes, if I’m careful I can get back to my dorm unnoticed and like I said this was all my idea so if I don’t I’ve nobody to blame but myself”. The two girls went out the door and separated to go back to their respective houses.

\----------------------------------

A week later Ginny showed the girls a video clip of an aircraft going from flat above the runway to a sudden vertical climb. “That was you Hermione, the aircraft’s an English Electric Lightening, capable of 1,500 mph, powered by two Rolls Royce Avons for a total of 32,720 pounds thrust. You managed the same manoeuvre based on two years of pent up teenage lust and a teaspoon of labial lubricant”.

The two girls looked at Ginny like she was from another planet “OK so everyone else can have a bit of an obsession, but if I do it’s weird”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to watch the manoeuvre described here, there’s one 2:16 into the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOdIhu3OIsI. You cannot do this in virtually any other jet, it was a bit of a Lightening squadron party trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre.


End file.
